In many communication systems utilizing GSM, GPRS, EDGE or the like, a receiver's ability to properly decode a received signal depends upon the receiver's ability to effectively suppress co-channel interference (CCI) and inter-symbol interference (ISI). The decoding task becomes even more challenging when channel characteristics vary with time, such as when a receiver is mobile. As wireless communications become ever more prevalent, however, increasing amounts of CCI and ISI can negatively affect a receiver's ability to suppress interference.